Ella, que todo lo tuvo
by Midori Hojou
Summary: Hinata Hyuga-Drabble. Decidio tomar el camino correcto en lugar de la senda facil, abandonando toda condicion favorable.


**N/A: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fanfic: Ella que todo lo tuvo: **Hinata Hyuga. Drabble, Hurt-Confort

**Advertencias: **Talvez sea considerado OC, juzguen ustedes mismos.

**Ella, que todo lo tuvo**

La vida es complicada, está llena de retos, de dificultades, de adversidades y de miedos. No es sencillo, eso sobra decirlo. Casi nadie nace con esa fortuna, de tener un camino predestinado y sencillo, tal como le nació la pequeña Hinata Hyuga, que tuvo todo para vivir en la comodidad, todo para no querer nada más en la vida.

Su belleza era solo comparable con la de su madre, sus ojos de luna y sus cabellos azulados cautivaban a cualquiera que viera a aquella niña.

Nacida en la familia más noble y antigua de toda la aldea, era casi una princesa. El hecho de que la familia Hyuga no tuviera un heredero varón no era importante. Ya era un orgullo para el clan tan solo por ser la primogénita.

Respetada por toda la gente que servía a la rama principal del clan. Tanto sus sirvientes como los miembros de la rama secundaria debían reverenciarla si se acercaban a ella.

Su casa era una gran mansión, aclamando la nobleza y poder de la familia.

Poseía el byakugan, aquella técnica ocular tan codiciada. En su sangre llevaba la habilidad del Juuken, movimientos de combate que vencerían al ninja más fuerte de un simple golpe.

Muchas chicas estarían contentas con todo lo que ella poseía. Prestigio, belleza, respeto. Pudo quedarse como la heredera del clan Hyuga, la primogénita, la bella chica, la señorita Hinata. Sin embargo, ella no se conformó. Abandonó su mundo simple. Decidió salir y descubrir el mundo real sin saber lo mucho que llegaría a herirla.

Escogió otro camino, de valientes héroes, perfectos luchadores, sigilosos asesinos, un camino shinobi. Pero no era lo que debía hacer, no debió salir de su lugar y tomar un nuevo rumbo. Al hacerlo sacrificó mucho o todo de lo que pudo haber tenido.

Su carácter sumiso y tranquilo no era el indicado para un ninja. Siempre dudando, siempre tartamudeando, siempre dejada atrás. Un ninja debía ser fuerte y decidido, cualidades que ella no tenía debido a su naturaleza de buscar armonía.

No logro destacar en el dominio de su dojutsu. Su cuerpo y sus ojos eran demasiado débiles. Un miembro de la rama secundaria logró superarla fácilmente, haciéndola sentir que no daba la talla una vez más.

El orgullo de su padre hacia su primogénita se convirtió en decepción. Tener que admitir que un joven de la rama secundaria, su primo, tenía las habilidades más poderosas de toda la familia no le hacia ninguna gracia. El líder del clan y sus ancianos consideraban a la primogénita un miembro poco necesario, inútil para todos. Lo más indicado era dejar de intentar entrenándola.

Su hermana menor fue el nuevo orgullo de la familia, con 5 años menos que ella ya la había superado con respecto a las técnicas del clan. No estaba a la altura del joven Neji, pero al menos era de la rama principal y le devolvería su lugar. Lo más triste de todo, al ver el rechazo de su propio padre y los demás miembros del clan, Hanabi comenzó a tratar con desprecio a su hermana mayor.

Su madre ya no estaba allí con ella. No pudo darle un buen consejo o una palabra de aliento. La persona que más la amaba, que la aceptaba tal como era y la apoyaba en todo, se había ido.

Paso de ser la heredera del clan Hyuga a ser "esa" niña tímida, la tonta, la rara, la que no habla, la débil, la que no importa.

Y así, la chica que tuvo todo y lo rechazó tontamente o quizás valientemente, se pudo haber vuelto miserable y triste. Pero no fue así.

Aprendió de una persona, que sufrió igual o más que ella, y a pesar de todo siempre sonreía y se veía feliz. Rechazado como ella, solo. Se sentía bien pensar que podía compartir con alguien, aunque fuera una triste existencia. Fue por ese chico, el marginado de la aldea, que decidió levantarse del piso y seguir caminando hacia adelante incluso si no se viera nada.

Fue tan incomprensible para toda la gente que la rodeaba, en sus circunstancias ellos ya se hubieran rendido. Ya no quedaba nada por lo que pudiera luchar o algo que pudiera hacer.

Porque no entendían como podía ser tan amable y cordial con todos, tras haber sufrido el rechazo y menosprecio de su propia familia.

No les parecía posible que la heredera de la rama principal no tuviera ese orgullo altivo que tenían su padre y su hermana. En lugar de eso, ella estimaba mucho a su primo, de la familia secundaria, destinado a protegerla, llegando a llamarlo hermano.

Y si bien nadia había notado su lucha, y ni siquiera su esfuerzo, no interesa. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Adoptó el mismo camino del ninja de la persona que más ha admirado.

Hinata Hyuga es la chica que todo lo tuvo, pero decidió tomar un camino más complicado y sufrido. Un camino en el que no le servían todas las ventajas que poseía, más bien tuvo que sacrificarlas todas. Todo lo tuvo, y lo rechazó sin saber el dolor que le traería esa decisión. Ella es la chica que todo lo tuvo, y que lo abandonó porque supo: no deseaba ser una muñeca perfecta en una burbuja de cristal, eso no le traería la felicidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notas finales de la autora: **Primero que nada, gracias a todos lo que leyeron mi drabble. Es el primer fic que hago, y espero seguir haciendo más. Como una aclaración adicional quisiera decir que me encanta el personaje de Hinata, y siempre quise hacer un fic que hablara sobre ella sin hacerlo parecer muy trágico, o al menos eso intenté. Mi fic se basa en el hecho de que el autor Masashi Kishimoto ha mencionado que no pensó hacer de Hinata Hyuga una kunoichi desde el principio, por eso el que ella eligiera el camino shinobi como su vida me pareció una buena idea.

Espero que me dejen sus reviews y comentarios. Gracias n.n


End file.
